Pharaoh
by ProtoBlues
Summary: A certain physcopath thinking of what Atem did to him.[Marik centric]


This is my second serious fanfiction and my first angst. O.o Scary thought. I've written twenty something fics and yet, only two of them are actually serious.

Disclaimer: Ah, the good old disclaimer... I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I am currently bribing Kazuki Takahashi, creator of Yu-Gi-Oh, to give me Marik. He can keep everyone else. Wait, no, I want Bakura too... Maybe Seto... I'll create a mass army or phycopathic antagonists! Muhahaha! Okay, what am I doing; writing a humorous disclaimer for a serious fic...

---

I hate you, Pharaoh. I don't care if you're the pharaoh, I don't care if you were the greatest ruler Egypt has ever seen, I don't care if I'm your tomb keeper, I don't care if you will save the world. You destroyed everything I had.

You say that you feel sorry for what happened to me? Then why did you do it to me? You say that you want me to be 'good'? But yet, you prevented me from feeling the sun's glaring warmth. It doesn't matter what you say. You say a lot of things that are not true.

You're just like the rest of them. You're selfish beyond belief. You manipulate people... You're just the same as all the other people who went mad with power. Is it not fairly my turn now? To feel the power of the world flowing through me?

You made me bow before a dead crown. Why should I protect you? How will you save the world when you have not changed from your power hungry ways?

You were why I was robbed of my childhood. Every since I was a little boy, I was taught how to worship you. But why? Why should I worship you? Why should I help you in your quest to control the world once again?

Look at the markings on my back. They look 'cool', no? I was seven when I got them... And I went through hell for months. And why? Just so I could swear allegiance to someone who caused every hurt I felt.

Whenever you try to 'save the world', you bring pain upon your opponent. But they are all 'bad', right? Wrong. They're human too. They have emotions too. Yes, I manipulate their minds; I control their minds with my rod, but so what? It's just another life that was destroyed because of you.

Pharaoh, you froze my blood. You scarred me for life. You snatched away everything that I held dear. How is it wrong for me to exact revenge? How dare you try to talk me out of it.

Why is it so wrong for me to kill you, when you've killed hundreds of souls, including mine? You pretend that you're a 'good' person, but you're not. Whenever you defeat someone 'bad', do you have any idea who that person is? Do you have any idea if that person is only fighting you to earn money so he can support his dying children? Has that thought ever crossed your miniature mind? I doubt it.

You pretend to be wise, Pharaoh, but you take every thing at face value. If someone opposes you, they're 'evil' and 'bad'. Have you ever thought of who's truly 'bad'? My entire family, ever since you died on your unholy deathbed, has suffered because you. They go through a true hell when they're seven, they never see the blinding light of the sun, they spend the day kneeling before a stupid, dead, rotted, inanimate, useless body of a pharaoh long gone. Why must you torture the people who believe in you? Is this your way of saying thanks?

But that's all going to change. Because I broke away from the Ishtar tradition. I will defeat you and earn my family the freedom they deserve!

Damn you, Pharaoh, for everything that you made me go through. My soul will never rest until you die. And when you do, may you never return and make others suffer the same fate as my ancestors.

I'll kill you, Pharaoh, even at the cost of my own life...

---

For those of you who think that he's an evil, psychopathic killer... Shame on you. Never in his life has he actually lived a childhood.

As for the Marik fans, I really hope that you like it! After finding that there were only two bloody poems about Marik's feelings, I set out to make my own. But then, I found out that I can write angst better than poetry, so, heh heh.


End file.
